


Rhymes with Smart

by ElJefe



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJefe/pseuds/ElJefe





	Rhymes with Smart

What was that noise?

It was the tiniest of sounds.

Somehow cutting through the sound of traffic filtering into the town car, catching Andrea’s ear and causing her to tilt her head towards Miranda. The corners of her mouth curved at the sight of her beloved embodiment of sophisticated perfection who was currently staring intently at her phone. Andrea scooted towards Miranda, leaning into her as she glanced at Roy who smiled back but showed no sign of sharing her curiosity. 

Seriously, what was that noise?

Did she just hear it again?

Was Miranda...blushing?

“Darling, I adore your sense of culinary adventure but we will NEVER have chilaquiles for brunch again.” 

“Yes, Miranda.”

“...and for goodness sake, crack a window.”


End file.
